<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atenção by Ikyelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549362">Atenção</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf'>Ikyelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Leve insinuação sexual, Oneshot, cotidiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde tudo o que Roy queria era um pouco de atenção da sua esposa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye &amp; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atenção</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<b> E</b>stá mais rígida que o habitual — Sob o jornal e bebericando uma caneca de chocolate quente, Roy comentou em sua costumeira poltrona cinza. Os fios negros podiam ser vistos como uma ofensa às leis da físicas, pois uma bagunça daquele nível não deveria ser possível. — Eu estou notando você me ignorando. Ei, Ri...</p><p>— Estou ocupada — respondeu simplesmente, de um modo frio e curto, enquanto ajeitava melhor o notebook no colo. Teve que conter a vontade de revirar os olhos, afinal o seu marido parecia ser tão necessitado de atenção quanto uma criança ou um labrador de campo às vezes. — Pensei que notaria isso.</p><p>— Está teclando com uma força assombrosa, como eu não notaria? Pensei que pensaria nisso.</p><p>Ignorou a muito clara e imatura provocação, não desviando o foco do que realmente importava: finalizar o maldito relatório que não completara no escritório. Não seria o seu estranho marido a impedí-la.</p><p>— É uma surpresa que não tenha acabado com isso lá — Ele falou, como se ela já não soubesse disso. Tinha total ciência da recaída de velocidade em sua atividade no trabalho, e naquele momento estava tentando tampar o buraco que abriu com mais tijolos. — Quero dizer, você é tão perfeccionista.</p><p>— E você é inconveniente. Roy, estou ocupada. Por ora, fique quieto.</p><p>— Você fala como uma mãe repreende o seu filho quando ele a interrompe em uma conversa com a vizinha.</p><p>— Você age como uma criança, como quer que eu te trate? — Apertou com mais força que o necessário a letra "E" e respirou fundo, não querendo expressar a sua impaciência. Era reconhecida pela sua calma, afinal.</p><p>— Como alguém que existe. Você é tão fria comigo, nem parece minha esposa — Okay, o tom manhoso evidenciava que era só mais uma das suas tolas tentativas de buscar atenção. Era um tanto dependente de olhos em si a todo instante. Houve uma época em que era um mulherengo sem causa, sempre agindo desnecessariamente orgulhoso para obter um pouco de interesse das garotas. Para Riza, era quase um estúpido ritual de acasalamento, onde o macho mostra seus dons para cativar as fêmeas. Aparentemente, nem o casamento o curou de sua mania relativamente egocêntrica.</p><p>— Está diferente hoje.</p><p>— Mais atraente? É, a idade me...</p><p>— Mais chato. Silêncio, por favor.</p><p>Surpreendentemente, seu pedido foi muito bem acatado. Ainda que estranhando, satisfatoriamente prosseguiu o texto. Porém, não demorou muito para sentir um peso ao seu lado no sofá e olhos em si. Suspirou.</p><p>— Quer algo?</p><p>— Atenção.</p><p>— Não posso ajudar.</p><p>— Eu já te disse que está linda hoje?</p><p>— Isso é você tentando me convencer?</p><p>— Eu pensei que me amava.</p><p>— Eu amo.</p><p>— Eu sei. Quem não?</p><p>— Roy Mustang...</p><p>— Pois não, Riza Mustang?</p><p>Riza, enfim, reconheceu que escolheu um parceiro irritantemente determinado, salvou o arquivo e o olhou. Para alguém com um posto grande no exército do país, chegava a ser uma cena engraçada a forma como estava jogado no sofá, o rosto emburrado como o de um cachorrinho que não foi passear.</p><p>— Que foi?</p><p>Imediatamente, viu a sua expressão de tornar vitoriosa. Riza quase podia ver um rabo canino balançando atrás dele. Sua mente duelou entre a ideia de achar fofo, afinal ele se fingia de homem desapegado de romance para todos no quartel, e a de achar inconveniente.</p><p>— Sabia que não resistiria.</p><p>— Você me faz perder a paciência às vezes.</p><p>— Só porque não posso te fazer perder a voz.</p><p>— Nós fizemos sexo faz nem dois dias — informou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Não possuía timidez para declarar tal coisa. Com três anos de namoro e cinco de casados, claramente não era mais virgem mesmo. — Está no cio? Tenho que levar para castrar como solução?</p><p>Roy franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Como nos casamos mesmo? Você nem me dá bola. Nunca deu, na verdade.</p><p>— Como um mulherengo nato como você está num relacionamento de oito anos e fiel? Algumas coisas não têm sentido.</p><p>— Tem razão, não há tantas verdades definitivas — Sorriu de canto, o clássico curvar torto de lábio, parecendo tramar algo. Riza o observou suspeitosamente estender a mão e fechar a tela do notebook. — Mas há algumas.</p><p>Olhou-o, cética.</p><p>— Roy? Eu preciso...</p><p>— Como, por exemplo... — continuou lentamente, aproximando os rostos e desprendendo o coque da loira com uma das mãos. — Há coisas mais interessantes que trabalho, senhora Mustang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>